


ThorLokiWeek Secret Santa Submission #1

by Velvedere



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cat Loki, M/M, Secret Santa, Short One Shot, slightly nsfw, thorlokiweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvedere/pseuds/Velvedere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Loki Turns Himself Into A Cat And Gets Stuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	ThorLokiWeek Secret Santa Submission #1

Thor woke to the sound of a resounding crash coming from the room next to his.

The night was thick, and given the long list of Asgard’s enemies still loose in the Realms, Thor gave little thought to clothing and more to reaching for his hammer as he vaulted up from bed.

He stormed the hall and burst through the door to the adjacent chamber, little more than a storage room. Full of books and shelves lined with jars containing – Thor knew not what, really – it was never a room he had made much use of over the years. (Save for hiding in when he and Loki would play as children.)

Now, it was in shambles. Piles of books had been toppled over and lay scattered across the floor amid the glass of broken jars. A fine layer of powder hovered on the air where it had been released.

It made Thor sneeze.

He saw no immediate enemy to fight. Only a sleek black cat perched on the edge of a writing desk, also sneezing from the powder.

“...disembowel whatever craftsman built that shelf,” the cat grumbled, pawing its face to clear its eyes. When it did, it blinked a sharp green gaze.

Thor frowned.

“Loki?”

“Yes?” snapped the cat, with particular annoyance.

Thor looked around the storeroom.

“What are you...doing?”

“What does it look like?” The cat flicked its tail, made a particularly irritated narrowing of its eyes.

Thor had no answer to offer beyond a blank stare.

Loki growled his frustration.

“I need to get that vial.”

He turned and pointed his nose to one particularly high shelf mounted into the wall’s stonework. It held upon it three recently overturned books – if their disturbance of dust was to be considered – a small carved figure of intricate stone, and a glass vial filled with a green liquid, tipped on its side and rolled precariously close to the edge. Only a cork stopper kept its contents from spilling.

“Can you not reach it?” Thor questioned. The shelf seemed within easy leaping reach.

“I can,” Loki exasperated. “But I cannot open it in this form.”

“But you can change forms?” Thor was very confused.

Loki puffed his whiskers. For a moment his entire body bristled, giving him the appearance of being larger than he truly was. His ears flattened along the back of his head and his eyes narrowed.

Then he turned around and furiously licked his tail.

Thor restrained the urge to laugh outright.

“Loki. Are you stuck?”

“No!”

“Did you knock all these things over from the shelf?”

“No!”

“There is no shame. Magic can be capricious, as you have often said.”

“I am not stuck! It’s only a...ah...temporary...”

He lifted his head from licking to glare across the room towards the door, a slump in his body language so pathetic Thor felt a surge of affection swell in him.

“Oh, Loki...”

He set down his hammer and reached out to scoop him up, holding him tight against his chest in warm embrace.

Loki would have none of it.

“Unhand me this instant!” he growled, putting out both paws to brace against Thor’s face.

“But you are so soft!” Thor laughed. He squinted against Loki’s paws and moved his hand in return, covering Loki’s whiskered face with the spread of it. He rubbed and squished, gently, mussing recently-groomed fur. “It is a good form you have chosen, brother!”

Loki added his back paws to Thor’s face, using all four to push off in attempt to wriggle out of his arms. Thor’s hold on him remained secure, pushing in to nuzzle against warm belly fur.

“At least put on some trousers if you insist upon handling me,” Loki scowled.

Thor’s grin was massive.

“Fear not, brother. We will have you back in your own body soon.” He curled Loki securely in one arm and reached for the vial, catching it in his free hand. “Why is this vial here and not with the others?”

“Because I put it there,” said Loki.

“Why did you do that?”

“It suited my purposes.

“Why?”

“Does it matter?”

“I am only curious—”

“Because I did!”

Loki wriggled at last free of Thor’s hold and landed once more upon the writing desk. Thor set the vial down where Loki could sniff it, ears and whiskers flexing in time with his thoughts.

“Yes, this is the right one...”

He pawed at the last uselessly.

Thor uncorked it for him.

“Is there aught else I can do for you, brother?” Thor offered, seizing the opportunity to pet Loki’s back as he lapped up the contents of the vial.

“You can not tell any of the others about this,” he grumbled.

Thor nodded, and kept petting.

“Of course.”

“And...Thor?”

Briefly, Loki stopped. He lifted his head, licked his whiskers as his eyes turned intently across the surface of the writing desk.

“Yes?” Thor followed his look.

“That twine there...”

“Yes, brother?”

“Could you...pull it for me?”

“...eh?”

Thor spent the next half hour dragging a loose piece of twine across the desk for Loki to relentlessly chase.

*****

Later, once the magic had worn off, they tangled together in the piles of furs and blankets heaped atop Thor’s bed. Loki sprawled on his stomach, stretched long and languid, content to be the complete center of attention as Thor kissed long lines down his spine. Spread his big hands across the flat of Loki’s hips. Took special care in seeing to that dip between his buttocks.

Thor’s hand brushed over the small of Loki’s waist, and he felt Loki’s hips rise immediately in response. Eager. As if in offering.

Thor blinked, then did it again.

“What are you doing?” Loki groaned into the pillow he clutched for grounding.

(Thor’s hands were _wonderful._ )

Thor smiled to himself, and touched Loki’s waist again.

Again his hips rose, back dipped to make them arch into the air.

“Are you doing that on purpose?” Thor smirked, a certain light of mischief coming to his eyes.

“Doing what on purpose?” Loki grumbled. He glared back at Thor over his shoulder, highly intolerant that his attentions had ceased. “Thor, this is hardly the time to start a conversation, if yooouuuu—”

Loki’s voice trailed off in a coiled purr of pleasure as Thor touched the back of his neck, slid his hand over his nape. He curled his fingers around and rubbed Loki beneath his chin. Loki’s body promptly fell limp against the bed, toes curled and hands clenching into the blankets.

Thor chuckled low and warm in his chest as he leaned over him, breath soft on Loki’s ear.

“I do believe that feline spell of yours has yet to wear completely away, brother,” he hummed.

Loki attempted to grumble.

Thor kept rubbing.

“Shall I get you some milk?”

Loki grumbled again. His hips rose when Thor touched them, fitting snugly against Thor’s own.

Thor kissed his shoulder.

“Brother, I do believe you are purring...”

“Shut _up,_ Thor...”


End file.
